Découvertes
by Frasyl
Summary: Fic post Hadès - Quatre ans après la victoire sur Hadés, les chevaliers d'Or sont ramenés à la vie et reviennent au Sanctuaire A cette occasion, deux chevaliers divins font faire de pertubantes découvertes... HxH !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._  
><em>Petite info : Cette histoire a également été écrite en 2008.<em>  
><em>Béta lectrice : Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Shiryu posa son sac devant la petite cabane et chercha la clé pour l'ouvrir. Une fois entré, il examina rapidement les lieux. Rien n'avait changé ici, c'était rassurant. Rapidement il ouvrit volets et fenêtres de la pièce à vivre avant de se diriger vers la petite chambre qu'il avait toujours occupée et de faire de même. Il évita soigneusement la chambre de son maître, puis il fit l'inventaire des placards et constata qu'il restait quelques boites, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller au village le lendemain.

Il ressortit de la cabane et se dirigea vers la cascade de Rozan qui l'avait vue grandir et devenir chevalier. Il s'installa à cette même place qu'avait occupée son maître pendant tant d'années et essaya de faire le point sur les raisons de sa venue ici.

Plus de cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur victoire sur Hadès…Quand Athéna les avait ramenés sur terre tous les cinq, Seiya était entre la vie et la mort, plongé dans un profond coma.  
>Le Sanctuaire semblait horriblement désert, les armures d'or avaient disparu en même temps que leurs chevaliers devant le Mur des Lamentations et celles qui avaient réussies à les atteindre à Elysion n'étaient pas réapparues non plus.<p>

Saori avait beau leur dire de rester confiant en l'avenir, les quatre chevaliers divins n'arrivaient pas vraiment à se remettre de toutes ces morts…et l'état si incertain de Seiya leur laissait un goût amer.

Et puis soudain, après trois mois d'une longue attente, alors que rien ne le laissait présager, l'état de leur compagnon s'était brusquement amélioré et il s'était réveillé. Il lui avait encore fallu un bon mois pour récupérer mais il sortit bientôt de l'hôpital en pleine forme.

Sa sortie donna lieu à une petite fête où ils burent plus que de raison, trop heureux d'être tous réunis et sûrement aussi à cause de cet incessant sentiment de culpabilité qui les rongeait vis-à-vis des chevaliers d'or qui avaient sacrifiés leurs vies et leurs armures pour leurs permettre à tous les cinq d'accomplir leur devoir et de remporter cette victoire.

Si les conséquences de cette soirée avaient été un bon mal de crâne pour ses quatre compagnons, pour Shiryu cela en avait été tout autrement...

Il se rappelait très bien que le matin suivant il s'était retrouvé dans le même lit que son amie de toujours : Shunrei.

Tous deux avaient été aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre, cela leur avait permis de comprendre une chose essentielle à leur relation : ils s'aimaient sincèrement mais pas d'amour. Leur relation était basée sur leur enfance commune et leur soutien mutuel et c'est une très grande amitié et une complicité qui les unissait mais sûrement pas ce qu'ils avaient cru tous les deux.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils en avaient beaucoup parlé et c'est d'un commun accord que Shunrei était repartie au Japon où Saori lui confia la tâche de s'occuper du manoir Kido aidée en cela par la sœur de Seiya qui souhaitait également rentrer dans son pays d'origine maintenant que son frère allait bien mieux.

Les cinq chevaliers divins et Saori restèrent au Sanctuaire : il y avait du travail sans les chevaliers d'or et il fallait que de nouveaux chevaliers soient formés, au moins pour réattribuer les armures d'argent, qui elles, n'avaient pas été détruites.

Ils s'étaient alors organisés pour continuer à protéger le Sanctuaire, tout en formant des apprentis, aidés en cela par les chevaliers encore en vie.

Au bout de deux mois, Shunrei revint au Sanctuaire avec une nouvelle qui ne serait pas sans conséquence sur l'avenir de Shiryu. De leur unique nuit ensemble naîtrait un enfant, elle en avait eut la confirmation quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils décidèrent ensemble de garder et d'élever cet enfant de l'espoir ayant la certitude que leur complicité de toujours arriverait à surmonter les obstacles de leur séparation et c'est dans la joie que le Sanctuaire avait accueilli sept mois plus tard une magnifique petite fille qui reçue le prénom de Rozana, en souvenir de la cascade auprès de laquelle ses parents avaient grandi.

Saori était persuadée que les armures d'or leurs seraient rendues en temps voulu, aussi occupèrent-ils chacun un temple pour ne pas laisser le Sanctuaire sans protection. Ceux qui avaient été détruits ou très endommagés étaient en cours de reconstruction, mais les fonds manquaient et il fallait du temps.

Ils avaient travaillé dans cette optique, portés comme toujours par Saori qui faisait la navette entre le Japon et la Grèce, toujours accompagnée de l'un des chevaliers divins et de Rozana quand celle-ci rendait visite à sa mère.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées à ce rythme tranquille et aujourd'hui la petite Rozana connaissait tous les recoins du temple de la Balance où son père et elle habitaient.

Shiryu sourit en repensant aux courses qu'il avait dues faire pour retrouver sa fille derrière une des nombreuses colonnes du temple où elle adorait se cacher pour le faire enrager lui ou l'un de ses oncles comme elle appelait ses compagnons.

Sa fille lui apportait un bonheur sans borne ainsi qu'à tous au Sanctuaire : voir cette enfant grandir et s'ouvrir à la vie atténuait un peu leur victoire amère. Ils voyaient tous en elle ce qu'ils avaient sauvé sur Terre.

Et puis il y avait eu ce matin. Il y a un peu plus de six mois maintenant… Comme souvent Rozana jouait dans le temple et il préparait son petit-déjeuner dans la partie habitable, quand il l'avait entendu crier et sentit un puissant cosmos envahir le temple.

Il s'était précité en faisant jaillir sa propre énergie mais s'était arrêté net en arrivant dans le temple et en reconnaissant l'autre présence. C'était impossible et pourtant ses yeux ne pouvaient le tromper. Devant lui se trouvait Dohko, le chevalier d'or de la Balance, revêtu de son armure… Son maître bien aimé, tel qu'il l'avait vu lors de la dernière bataille, rajeuni et dans toute sa puissance.

Ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il avait assisté sans pouvoir bouger à la rencontre des deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus.

Dohko avait ôté son armure qui était sagement retournée dans son urne, reprenant sa place de toujours dans le temple et s'était accroupi devant sa fille :

- Bonjour, mon enfant.  
>- Bonjour, qui t'es ?<br>- Je suis Dohko et je suis le gardien de ce temple et toi ?  
>- Pas vrai, c'est papa ! dit la petite fille d'un ton convaincu en montrant son père du doigt<p>

Dohko suivit son geste et se tourna vers Shiryu :

- Bonjour Shiryu.  
>Le Dragon bougea enfin et se précipita dans les bras de son maître en larmes :<br>- Maître, c'est si bon de vous revoir !

Il avait alors entendu les cris de joie qui s'élevaient de tous les temples, les chevaliers d'or au complet ainsi que leurs armures étaient enfin de retour au Sanctuaire.

L'émotion était palpable dans tout le domaine sacré et le cosmos d'Athéna les enveloppa soudain, sa voix résonnant dans la tête de tous les chevaliers :

_"Bienvenu dans vos temples, chevaliers d'or. Nous sommes tous ravis de vous retrouver enfin après plus de quatre longues années. Prenez le temps de tous vous saluer et de vous revoir. Je vous attendrais ce soir au palais avec le grand Pope qui nous a également été rendu pour vous confier ma joie de vous savoir tous ici_

- Nous sommes tous revenus, commenta Dohko en regardant Shiryu, mais dis-moi qui est cette enfant ? Elle a bien dit papa non ? Serait-ce ta fille ?  
>Celui-ci sourit et attrapa la petite qui, ne sentant plus de danger, était retournée à son jeu :<br>- Je vous présente Rozana, maître, c'est notre fille à Shunrei et moi, un vrai petit démon qui vient d'avoir trois ans, dit-il, Rozana je te présente mon maître, Dohko.  
>- Tu es chevalier, toi aussi ? demanda l'enfant à la Balance.<br>- Oui, répondit celui-ci en souriant.  
>- Alors tu es tonton Dohko, décréta encore l'enfant, tu joues avec moi ?<br>- Je le ferai avec joie, mais plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que je parle à ton père, tu veux bien Rozana ?  
>- Oui, mais tu promets de jouer avec moi après tonton Dohko ?<br>- C'est promis, je jouerai avec toi plus tard, lui répondit la Balance.  
>- Je suis désolé, Maître, elle appelle comme ça tous les autres chevaliers, dit Shiryu, puis il se tourna vers sa fille :<br>- De toute façon c'est l'heure de prendre ton petit déjeuner, files à la cuisine.  
>- Shunrei est également ici ? interrogea Dohko en suivant la petite fille.<br>- Non, nous ne vivons pas ensemble, lui répondit Shiryu, c'est un peu compliqué ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête

Dohko passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son disciple :

- Tu vas avoir tout le temps de m'expliquer cela, mais pour l'instant moi aussi je déjeunerais bien.

A ce moment, il aurait dû comprendre, mais il avait mis son frisson sur le compte de l'émotion… Comme il avait tort…

Il revint à la réalité, le soleil se couchait sur la cascade. Il retourna vers la cabane et se prépara un léger repas, la fatigue le submergeait et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se coucha, pouvant échapper par le sommeil pour quelques heures à ce sentiment qui le rongeait.

ooo000ooo

Le lendemain, il alla au village, plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, être ici lui faisait un bien fou, il avait besoin de comprendre…

Il profita de son passage au village pour téléphoner à Shunrei à qui il avait déposé Rozana avant de venir et lui affirmer que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de solitude pour y voir clair en lui.

L'après-midi, il reprit la même place que la veille et se remit à revivre les derniers six mois, il savait qu'il devait revoir tous ces événements pour comprendre enfin ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était presque enfui du Sanctuaire, ne prévenant que Hyoga de son départ précipité qui n'avait rien fait pour le retenir et pour cause…

La suite de cette journée mémorable avait été si vive en émotion qu'il avait un peu de mal à s'en souvenir correctement, cela avait était un long ballet de retrouvailles, de pardons, d'embrassades diverses où tous les chevaliers avaient beaucoup versé de larmes de joie et bonheur. Tous les temples semblaient soudains vivants et retrouvaient leurs gardiens.

Les cinq chevaliers divins voulurent réintégrer le palais mais ils reçurent la demande des chevaliers d'or de rester un peu dans les temples qu'ils avaient gardés pendant leur absence.

D'ailleurs certains de ces temples étaient encore en rénovation et c'est dans la joie que ceux qui avaient la chance de d'avoir les leurs encore en état accueillirent les autres.

Rozana avait ce jour-là fait la connaissance de quatorze nouveaux oncles qui allaient faire désormais parti de sa vie. A la plus grande joie de Shiryu, elle conquit le cœur de chacun d'entre eux avec le naturel et la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait, même des plus bougons comme DM qui demanda à la petite de l'appeler par son prénom Angelo.

Le soir, l'émotion était intense quand Saori de retour du Japon, avait fait son entrée dans la salle où tous s'étaient réunis pour célébrer cette journée : Marine avait en catastrophe fait des miracles en organisant un buffet, et fait décorer la salle pour cette soirée mémorable au sein du Sanctuaire.

Il y aurait sûrement eu encore beaucoup de larmes si, alors que tous se regardaient sans oser parler après le traditionnel discours protocolaire, la petite Rozana, que Shiryu avait au préalable confiée à une servante le temps de la cérémonie, ne s'était précipitée dans la salle, ayant réussie à échapper à sa gardienne, en se jetant dans les bras de sa tata favorite en la personne de Saori.

Son intervention, malgré le regard catastrophé de son père et de la servante qui en avait la garde, eut le bon goût de détendre l'atmosphère chargée d'émotions violentes et chacun se laissa aller à rire de bon cœur et la soirée put commencer.

Shiryu voulut aller réprimander sa fille mais Shion en personne l'en empêcha, autorisant la petite à rester en ce lieu :

- Non, Shiryu, ta fille est le symbole vivant de ce pourquoi nous nous sommes tous battus et avons donné nos vies. La voir ici ce soir est notre espoir à tous d'une nouvelle vie que nous offre les Dieux, elle a sa place parmi nous.

Saori approuva et la petite fille, heureuse de ne pas se faire réprimander, fit le tour de la salle en essayant de mémoriser tous les noms de ses nouveaux tontons et compagnons de jeux pour elle. Quand elle était arrivée prés de son maître, elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et celui-ci l'avait accueilli : Shiryu avait violement frissonné de les voir ainsi et son cœur s'était empli d'une immense joie, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi à ce moment, mais déjà à cet instant ce sentiment était bien plus fort que de la simple joie… Aujourd'hui il en était totalement conscient.

Ce sentiment était né lorsque qu'il avait revu son maître et avait grandi dans son cœur au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulèrent ensuite. Mais il n'en prenait réellement la mesure que maintenant, confronté à lui-même devant cette cascade…

Une nouvelle journée se terminait et il retourna vers la cabane. Même s'il ne comprenait pas encore tout, il se sentait serein, prêt à poursuivre jusqu'au bout cette introspection de lui-même. Un peu plus tard c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il regarda le soleil se coucher sur la cascade de Rozan, avec une pensée pour sa fille qui lui manquait, mais il avait besoin d'être seul dans ce combat.

ooo000ooo

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il se trouvait ici, quatre jours pendant lesquels, il avait revécu un à un tous les souvenirs de ces derniers mois…

La vie était enfin revenue au Sanctuaire, les chevaliers d'or avaient repris leurs habitudes sous la conduite du grand Pope et de Saori qui veillaient à leur bien-être tout en restant vigilants aux traditions ancestrales du Sanctuaire. Entraînements quotidiens et transmissions du savoir aux apprentis, aide également à toutes les actions humanitaires que la fondation Kido entreprenait et qui permettait de faire vivre le Sanctuaire.

Les chevaliers avaient réappris à vivre les uns avec les autres, débarrassés de leurs oppositions et enfin frères d'armes, tous unis dans le même but. Certaines amitiés et même certaines attirances étaient revenues plus fortes parfois que dans leurs passés communs.

Plusieurs couples s'étaient ainsi formés, si pour certains ce n'était qu'une attirance et une aventure, pour d'autres c'était l'assouvissement d'une passion trop longtemps retenue. Ainsi Kanon et Milo s'étaient enfin trouvés et pouvaient enfin s'aimer librement. D'autres étaient nés de ces batailles, comme Shaka et Ikki qui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments il y a peu de temps, ou encore Aïoros et Saga qui s'étaient également retrouvés après tant d'années.

Et d'autres étaient encore à naître, Shiryu en était sur : il avait remarqué un net rapprochement entre Shun et Aphrodite par exemple, il sourit en pensant au chevalier d'Andromède qui rougissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un le taquinait dans ce sens.

Lui, il avait continué à vivre avec Rozana chez son maître, au cours de ces mois, Hyoga et lui s'étaient rapprochés de part leur situation commune : retrouvant et vivant chacun chez celui qui leur avaient tout appris et qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. Il comprenait aujourd'hui certaines allusions que Hyoga lui avait faites récemment et qui prenaient tout leurs sens à ses yeux : ils étaient tous les deux tombés dans le même piège…

L'horrible vérité lui avait surgie à l'esprit le jour même où il avait quitté précipitamment le Sanctuaire, profitant d'une absence de son maître pour emballer quelques affaires avant de prévenir Hyoga par télépathie et de prendre le premier avion pour le Japon avec Rozana.

Et Hyoga avait compris, il lui avait même souhaitait bon courage avant de couper leur communication.

Il se rappelait très bien les circonstances qu'il l'avait amené à partir :

Leurs vies à tous les trois au temple de la Balance se déroulaient le mieux du monde : son maître s'était beaucoup attaché à sa fille au plus grand bonheur de son disciple qui les regardait souvent quand ils jouaient ensemble, retrouvant toute la sagesse et la douceur qu'il avait déjà connues par le passé… avec peut-être un petit quelque chose en plus qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir. Il existait entre Rozana et son maître une complicité qui le surprenait souvent.

Ce jour-là était un jour ordinaire, Rozana prenait son bain et Dohko s'occupait d'elle pendant que Shiryu préparait leur repas. Il avait entendu un cri et s'était précipité dans la salle de bain, mais il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il avait vu : son maître avait décidé de prendre son bain en même temps que la fillette et il était justement sortit de la baignoire, vêtu d'une serviette autour des reins et consolait la petite qui avait glissée en en sortant à son tour. Shiryu était resté complètement subjugué par cette vision du corps presque nu de son maître et une violente vague de désir l'avait envahit et seule sa voix inquiète l'avait fait revenir à la réalité :

- Shiryu, ça va ?  
>- Oui, avait-il répondu précipitamment avant de fuir la salle de bain, réalisant que ce sentiment qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de celui qu'il considérait comme son père s'était transformé en tout autre chose. Il avait brutalement compris qu'il était attiré par son maître.<p>

Et que Hyoga était dans la même situation que lui…

Un nouveau soir tombait sur les Cinq Pics et il avait enfin abouti… Il ne pouvait refouler ce sentiment. Il se dirigea vers la cabane, il lui fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de faire face à ce problème et surtout de l'accepter et de vivre avec. Comment avait fait Hyoga ? Il se sentait sale et coupable d'avoir une telle pensée. Mais c'était beaucoup plus qu'une attirance passagère. Il était amoureux de son maître, tout comme Hyoga était amoureux de Camus.

Il passa sa soirée et sa nuit à repenser à tous ces moments magiques, revivant intensément chaque image et chaque sensation que son maître avait fait naître en son cœur.

Chacune de ses attitudes, sa façon de jouer avec Rozana… Shiryu réalisa qu'il avait accepté cette enfant comme sa propre fille, lui inculquant les mêmes principes que Shunrei et lui avait reçus ici. S'il était redevenu un jeune homme en pleine force de l'âge, sa sagesse, elle, était toujours là, intacte comme dans ses souvenirs. Comment un tel homme aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser à Shiryu autrement qu'à un enfant ? Non c'était les pensées de son élève qui étaient impures et non pas le contraire. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que Shiryu ne le regardait plus comme le père qu'il avait toujours été mais comme un homme en aimant un autre ?

Mais le Dragon devait accepter cette situation et vivre avec. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir rester sans réaction quand le seul fait d'imaginer son maître torse nu, comme c'était souvent le cas lors de leurs entraînements communs, le mettait dans cet état de véritable transe. Il sentit son sexe se durcir à cette seule pensée, seul et loin de tout il se résigna à soulager son désir et se caressa tout en se maudissant.

ooo000ooo

La nuit fut longue pour le chevalier du Dragon qui accueillit l'aube avec soulagement et s'obligea à une dépense physique intense à son entraînement quotidien aussi bien pour essayer de calmer ses hormones en furie que pour oublier un peu l'ironie de sa situation. Lui qui avait toujours été un hétéro avait aujourd'hui furieusement envie d'un autre homme.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de calmer ses ardeurs physiques, mais pour cela il ne s'inquiétait pas trop : il avait déjà quelques relations féminines en ville lorsqu'il en avait besoin, car il était un homme tout à fait normal et depuis Shunrei il avait bien dû faire face à ce problème naturel.

Il finit son entraînement par un bon bain dans la rivière et en sortait quand il sentit un cosmos familier s'approcher, il se précipita vers son ami qui lui faisait des grands signes :

- Hyoga !  
>- Shiryu !<p>

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se retrouver. Le Dragon entraîna son ami vers la cabane et lui proposa de se rafraîchir pendant qu'il préparait le déjeuner et s'installèrent ensuite pour manger :

- J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas le Grand Pope qui t'envoie.  
>- Non, c'est moi qui lui ais demandé l'autorisation de venir ici, je m'inquiétais un peu, tu avais l'air si paniqué en partant…<br>- Tu as compris quand Hyoga ?  
>- Pas très longtemps avant toi, à la dernière soirée chez Shura…<br>- Le mois dernier ?  
>- Oui, c'est là que j'ai réalisé, il m'a fallu ensuite quelques jours pour vraiment en prendre conscience, tout comme toi.<br>- Mais tu es resté au Sanctuaire, toi !  
>- Parce que je n'avais aucun endroit où me réfugier. La cabane de Sibérie est mon seul refuge mais pour moi, elle est tous mes souvenirs avec mon maître.<br>- C'est vrai, pour moi ici c'est différent, les souvenirs que j'ai sont avec le vieux maître… pas avec celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.  
>- C'est pourquoi j'ai su que tu viendrais ici, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance…<br>- C'est très gentil à toi, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé qui t'a fait réaliser…  
>- Tu te rappelles à cette soirée : Camus et Shura ont fait les imbéciles en se moquant gentiment de Saga et Aïoros qui venait de se mettre ensemble…<br>- Oui, ils nous ont fait une belle parodie d'ailleurs…dit le Dragon en se souvenant très bien de ce moment qui avait fait rire tout les monde, les concernés en premiers.  
>- A un moment, Shura qui jouait Aïoros a sauté sur Camus qui jouait Saga pour l'embrasser et c'est là que j'ai sentit une vague de jalousie m'envahir. Jamais cela ne m'était arrivé avant. Si je l'avais pu à ce moment, j'aurais provoqué le Capricorne en duel pour oser avoir posé ses lèvres sur celles de mon maître. Tu te doutes bien qu'il m'a fallu une bonne dose de contrôle pour ne pas quitter la soirée… A ton tour maintenant<p>

Et Shiryu raconta, ils parlèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi se racontant chaque anecdote qui les avait menés à cette situation, ils s'installèrent prés de la cascade et continuèrent à parler. Ils en avaient énormément besoin tous les deux et se trouver dans une même situation les rapprochait et leur permettait de mettre leurs cœurs à nus sans tabou.

Hyoga pensait que son amour pour Camus remontait à plus loin que sa résurrection : c'était un sentiment qu'il avait développé au cours de sa formation avec lui en Sibérie, qui avait pris tout son sens lors de leur affrontement au Sanctuaire. Mais qu'il n'avait compris que récemment. D'où son impossibilité à se réfugier là-bas contrairement à Shiryu qui, au moins, avait cette cabane pour refuge :

- Tu sais Hyoga, je suis prêt à partager ce refuge avec toi quand tu le désires, la clé reste ici et à part moi, plus personne ne vient, alors si tu en as envie…  
>- Dohko ne dira rien ?<br>- Il ne vient pour ainsi dire plus jamais ici, et s'il y venait quand tu y es, je te préviendrai…  
>- C'est vraiment gentil à toi, c'est vrai qu'être au calme fait du bien… mais savoir que l'on pourra toujours en parler tous les deux me soulage aussi.<p>

Ils poursuivirent leur soirée de la même façon, parlant cette fois de la façon de faire face à ce problème et ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit qu'ils allèrent prendre un repos bien mérité sans savoir qu'au Sanctuaire le grand Pope avait pris en main leur situation le jour même où Hyoga lui avait demandé l'autorisation de rendre visite à Shiryu…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._  
><em>Béta lectrice : Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !<em>

_Manganiark :__ Bonjour, je vais bien et toi ? Un grand merci pour ce com très instructif ( je vais finir par croire que le le lotus de Shaka t'interesse vraiment !). Comme toujours je me suis beaucoup amusé à la lecture et surtout j'adore ton imagination ! J'espère que le suite t'inspirera autant ! Bisous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Shiryu s'éveilla en sentant l'odeur du café… Bizarre, Hyoga n'était pourtant pas un lève tôt. Il grogna contre cette odeur qu'il détestait au réveil, mais il savait que Hyoga raffolait de ce breuvage au petit déjeuner, lui s'en contentait après les repas. Il resta au lit en pensant que son ami avait dû trouver ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il eut un vrai moment de panique quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentit secoué et qu'il entendit la voix de Hyoga :

- Shiryu, réveille-toi, il y a quelqu'un ici !  
>- Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es levé ?<br>- Non, c'est quand je t'ai entendu grogner contre l'odeur du café que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas toi non plus.

Shiryu s'habilla rapidement et ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre : ils n'avaient senti aucun cosmos et ils ne virent personne dans la pièce à vivre de la cabane, mais des voix venaient de l'extérieur.

Plus intrigués qu'autre chose, ils sortirent et restèrent tous deux figés sur le seuil en découvrant leurs maîtres respectifs prenant leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement sur la table de jardin que Dohko avait ressortie. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers eux. Il y eut un long moment de silence puis le Balance prit la parole :

- Eh bien, on dirait que vous venez de voir des fantômes, tous les deux !  
>- C'est vrai, renchérit Camus, il me semblait pourtant que la base de notre éducation à tous deux était la politesse !<br>- Bonjour Maître ! prononcèrent Hyoga et Shiryu dans un bel ensemble qui fit sourire les deux chevaliers d'or.  
>- Venez donc déjeuner, continua Dohko, il serait dommage de ne pas faire honneur à ces croissants que Camus a pensé à acheter, il y a du thé pour toi, Shiryu<br>- Et du café pour toi Hyoga, précisa Camus.

Les deux chevaliers divins s'installèrent donc, la tête pleine de questions, mais obéissant instinctivement à leurs maîtres dans un réflexe acquit depuis l'enfance.  
>En ce moment, ils ressemblaient plus à deux élèves pris en faute qu'à deux hommes éperdument amoureux.<p>

- Alors Hyoga, enchaîna Dohko, comment trouves-tu les Cinq Pics ?  
>- C'est joli, mais je connaissais déjà, nous y sommes tous venus à la naissance de Rozana<br>- Ah oui ? demanda la Balance intrigué  
>- C'est vrai, reprit Shiryu, Shunrei et moi avions tenu à faire une sorte de baptême à Rozana dans cette cascade, alors nous avons organisé avec Saori un voyage ici….<br>- C'était un peu la panique car nous avons dû monter des tentes pour coucher tous le monde mais Marine et Shunrei avaient fait des merveilles pour nourrir tous le monde, se rappela Hyoga en souriant, on est resté deux jours et c'est Athéna elle-même qui a plongé la petite dans la cascade…  
>- Ce qu'elle n'a pas du tout apprécié d'ailleurs, finit Shiryu en souriant à ce souvenir.<p>

Il y eut un moment de silence, Dohko se sentait étrangement ému de cette découverte qu'il ignorait, mais en six mois comment aurait-il pu rattraper quatre ans ?  
>Shiryu, qui avait un repris son contrôle osa enfin demander aux deux chevaliers d'or :<p>

- Vous êtes venus nous chercher ?  
>- Non, répondit Camus, pas exactement.<br>- Comment cela ? demanda Hyoga  
>- En fait nous sommes en mission, dit Dohko, et une drôle de mission<em>,<em>pensèrent en même temps les deux chevaliers d'or.

**Flash-back :**

**Bureau du grand Pope la veille après le départ de Hyoga :**

Dohko et Camus se regardèrent en attendant que Shion leur explique le but de cette convocation surprise. Le Grand Pope, lui, les observait et au bout d'un long silence prit enfin la parole :

- Messieurs, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Je déteste me mêler de la vie privée de mes chevaliers mais là je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

Les deux chevaliers le regardèrent encore plus surpris par ce discours :

- Est-ce que vous savez où sont vos disciples respectifs ? demanda le grand Pope.  
>- Shiryu est avec sa fille au Japon, je crois, c'est du moins l'explication que j'ai trouvée au temple, commença Dohko.<br>- Et Hyoga m'a dit qu'il souhaitait aller en Sibérie, compléta Camus.  
>- Eh bien, vous vous trompez tous les deux. Shiryu et Hyoga sont aux Cinq Pics et seuls. Rozana est avec sa mère et savez-vous pourquoi Shiryu a soudain éprouvé le besoin de retourner aux Cinq Pics et pourquoi Hyoga m'a demandé ce matin l'autorisation de s'y rendre également ?<br>- Où veux-tu en venir, Shion ? demanda Dohko, légèrement excédé par cet entretien.  
>- Je veux en venir au fait que je ne tiens pas à perdre deux chevaliers comme le Cygne et le Dragon, hors c'est ce qui se profile à l'horizon.<br>- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Camus.  
>- N'avez-vous vraiment rien remarquez dans leurs attitudes envers vous ?<br>- Si… bien sur, dit Dohko.  
>- Moi aussi, ajouta Camus.<br>- Je crois que le problème est plus sérieux que vous ne le croyez, je l'ai ressenti dans leurs deux cosmos…

Camus et Dohko se regardèrent un peu gênés :

- Qu'attends-tu de nous ? reprit Dohko.  
>- Rejoignez-les et réglez le problème une bonne fois pour toute, dit Shion, je n'ai pas de conseil à vous donner mais vos différences d'âges sont devenues quasiment inexistantes et ce qu'ils vivent est tout à fait naturel voir normal.<br>- Mais ils sont nos disciples ! s'exclama Camus.  
>- Je sais, mais je vis la même situation qu'eux et je suis tombé amoureux du mien qui m'a avoué répondre à ce même sentiment, reprit Shion. Moi aussi je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment cela était arrivé mais le fait est là et je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance d'être heureux.<br>- Tu veux dire que Mu et toi… demanda Dohko, abasourdi.  
>- Oui, Dohko, tu as parfaitement compris et je n'en ai pas honte. Même Athéna m'a donné sa bénédiction. Alors quels que soient vos sentiments vis-à-vis d'eux, il faut régler cette situation. Ils ont, comme vous deux, droit au bonheur, et je veux les revoir avec le sourire et un cosmos serein. On peut se remettre d'une déception amoureuse mais là ils se rongent de culpabilité car ils ont l'impression de commettre une véritable faute impardonnable à leurs yeux et surtout aux vôtres…<p>

Dohko et Camus restèrent muets.

- Je vous donne donc l'ordre de partir les rejoindre de ne revenir avec eux que quand cette situation sera réglée, finit Shion.

Dohko et Camus avaient redescendu les marches en silence, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées respectives. Arrivés au temple du Verseau, Camus avait invité Dohko à venir chez lui et ils avaient longuement discutés de cette situation… et ce, pour chacun, peut-être pour la première fois.

**Fin du flash-back**

ooo000ooo

L'épisode du baptême de la petite Rozana avait détendu l'atmosphère autour de la table du petit-déjeuner et Shiryu se leva pour débarrasser, annonçant :

- Hyoga et moi allons aller au village. Si vous restez, il nous faut des provisions et je dois téléphoner, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à une éventuelle protestation de la part de l'un des chevaliers d'or.

Le Cygne se leva pour l'aider et ils se préparèrent tous les deux, prenant une douche rapide avant de partir tout aussi rapidement pour le village.  
>Dohko les regarda disparaître avant de parler à Camus :<p>

- Shion a raison, leurs cosmos sont complètement perturbés. Je ne croyais pas que Shiryu en était à ce point et Hyoga ne m'a pas l'air mieux…  
>- Pour lui, je m'en étais déjà rendu compte avant qu'il ne parte, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire… D'ailleurs je ne le sais toujours pas. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que c'est une bonne idée de les encourager dans cette voie…<br>- Mais n'as-tu pas envie, toi aussi ? demanda doucement Dohko. J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser… En théorie c'est mal… C'est contre tout ce qu'on leur a inculqué depuis leur enfance… et pourtant…  
>- Je sais, c'est très perturbant… J'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie sans lui…<br>- Viens, dit la Balance en se levant, je vais te faire visiter les environs et il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour les empêcher de nous fuir en permanence.

ooo000ooo

**Pendant de temps au village…**

Hyoga et Shiryu avaient fait quelques courses et le Dragon avait également pris le temps de téléphoner à sa fille. Ils avaient maintenant repris le chemin de la cabane :

- Elle te manque, Rozana ? interrogea Hyoga.  
>- Oui, beaucoup mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être un peu seul…<br>- Pour la solitude, on peut repasser maintenant…  
>- Que sont-ils venus faire à ton avis ? Tu y crois, toi, à cette histoire de mission ?<br>- Pas plus que toi, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien leurs présences.  
>- Le mieux serait de rentrer au Sanctuaire, après tout, ils ne peuvent pas nous retenir…<br>- J'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas être aussi simple, mais on peut essayer.

Ils venaient d'arriver et cherchèrent des yeux leurs deux maîtres. Shiryu les aperçut près de la cascade :

- Ça te tente une baignade, pendant qu'ils discutent tous les deux ? proposa-t-il à son ami.  
>- Oui, au moins ça nous détendra.<p>

Ils se mirent rapidement en caleçon :

- Je te préviens, elle est fraîche, dit Shiryu en plongeant dans la cascade  
>- Ça ne doit pas valoir la mer de Sibérie, répondit Hyoga en souriant et en plongeant à son tour.<p>

Ils réapparurent un peu plus loin en s'ébrouant :

- J'oubliais que tu es un chevalier de glace, c'est vrai que pour toi, elle doit être presque chaude, plaisanta Shiryu en aspergeant son compagnon.  
>- Eh ! J'espère que tu nages vite, se défendit Hyoga en riant et en replongeant dans l'eau.<p>

Ils se poursuivirent un moment, chahutant et oubliant le temps d'une baignade leurs problèmes du moment. Un peu plus loin sur les rochers, les deux chevaliers d'or les observaient en souriant :

- Comme ça, j'ai l'impression de les retrouver enfants, dit Camus.  
>- A une différence près, leurs corps sont loin d'être ceux de deux enfants… répondit Dohko en soupirant.<br>- Tu as raison de ce côté, ils n'ont rien à nous envier, commenta le Verseau en voyant à ce moment le corps de son disciple s'élever dans les airs, auréolé des milliers de gouttes d'eau se reflétant dans le soleil qui venait de sauter hors de l'eau pour échapper à Shiryu qui le suivit dans les airs, ses longs cheveux noirs se répandant autour de lui.

Ils retombèrent en riant tous les deux sans se douter une seconde de ce qu'ils venaient d'éveiller chez les deux chevaliers d'or qui les dévoraient littéralement des yeux :

- Je me demande si un bain ne nous ferait pas du bien à nous aussi, murmura Dohko.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? répondit Camus plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.<p>

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la rive et se déshabillèrent à leur tour plongeant tous les deux dans la rivière.  
>Hyoga et Shiryu s'amusaient toujours quand ce dernier sentit sa présence, il se retourna brutalement se retrouvant face à face avec Dohko :<p>

- Maître…  
>- Vous nous avez donné envie de vous rejoindre, dit celui-ci en s'ébrouant et en désignant Camus qui venait d'apparaître devant un Hyoga médusé.<br>- Alors Hyoga, tu es toujours aussi rapide à la nage ? interrogea son maître en s'élançant dans la rivière.  
>Hyoga sourit et s'élança d'un geste vif à sa poursuite, relevant le défi qui lui lançait son maître.<br>- C'est rare de voir Camus se laisser aller à la détente, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Shiryu en souriant.  
>- Il n'y a aucun mal à se détendre un peu, dit Dohko en lançant une gerbe d'eau sur Shiryu, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.<br>- Eh, c'est pas du jeu là ! s'exclama le Dragon en répondant vivement à l'attaque inopinée, mais Dohko s'était déplacé rapidement pour se mettre hors de portée en riant.  
>- Alors essaie de me toucher ! Tu gagnais toujours contre Shunrei, mais avec un chevalier ça risque d'être différent !<p>

Shiryu se prit au jeu à son tour, mais il dut rapidement reconnaître que son maître était extrêmement rapide, il lui était difficile d'anticiper ses déplacements. De son côté, Hyoga avait enfin rattrapé Camus qui l'attendait un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- Pas mal, Hyoga…  
>- C'est la première fois que je vous vois nager aussi vite, commenta le Cygne légèrement essoufflé en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres.<p>

Malgré lui il admira le torse fin et puissant de Camus que des gouttes d'eau parcouraient.

- Tu veux ta revanche ? C'est vrai que j'avais pris un peu d'avance, dit Camus en tournant son regard vers la rivière.  
>S'il les gardait posé sur le jeune torse bronzé, il risquait de ne plus se contrôler.<br>- Ok, fit simplement Hyoga, troublé par l'attitude nouvelle de son maître.

Ils s'élancèrent côte à côte et rejoignirent Shiryu et Dohko sans arriver à se départager.  
>Shiryu, lui venait d'arriver avec beaucoup de mal à toucher enfin son maître mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander si celui-ci ne l'avait pas laisser gagner.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, Dohko en fait avait été tout simplement subjugué par son attitude divinement féline alors qu'il guettait ses mouvements et qu'il en avait oublié de se déplacer aussi vite qu'il l'aurait du. Camus remonta sur la rive et Shiryu revint à la réalité :

- Je vais chercher des serviettes, dit-il sortant à son tour et se dirigeant vers la cabane s'où il ressortit avec quatre serviettes de bains qu'il tendit à chacun des trois chevaliers, sa main frôla celle de Dohko quand celui-ci se saisit de la sienne. Il frissonna violement à ce contact.  
>- Ça creuse ce bain, dit Camus.<br>- Je vais aller préparer le repas, répondit Shiryu en ramassant ses affaires.  
>- Je vais l'aider, fit Hyoga en attrapant les siennes.<br>- D'accord, nous on met la table, conclut Dohko en les regardant partir.

Camus et lui finirent de se sécher et se rhabillèrent rapidement :

- Ça ne va pas être simple, commenta le Verseau  
>- C'est quand même pas un petit défi qui te fait peur, Camus ? lui demanda la Balance moqueur.<br>- J'en ais autant à ton sujet, Dohko, mais je te rassures je suis prêt à le relever.

Dans la cabane, Shiryu préparait une salade composée alors que Hyoga mettait à cuire quatre steaks :

- Tu les trouves pas bizarres, Shiryu ?  
>- Si et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop.<p>

Mais ils durent s'interrompre à l'arrivée des deux chevaliers d'or qui mirent la table en jetant des regards à la dérobée à leurs chers disciples :

- Comment vous voulez la cuisson du steak ? demanda Hyoga.  
>- Saignant pour moi, dit Dohko.<br>- A point, fit Camus.  
>- Shiryu je sais !<p>

Le repas se déroula agréablement, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils en étaient au café quand Dohko se tourna vers son disciple :

- J'aimerais qu'on aille voir Okko cet après-midi, Shiryu.

Celui-ci regarda son maître surpris mais acquiesça en silence et se leva pour faire la vaisselle avant de partir mais Camus l'arrêta d'un geste :

- Allez-y, Hyoga et moi on va se charger de la vaisselle…

Dohko le remercia du regard et ils partirent tous les deux, la tombe d'Okko se trouvait assez loin :

- On pourrait passer par le champ où Shunrei cueillait les fleurs, proposa Dohko.  
>- C'est une bonne idée…<p>

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées :

_« C'est lui et c'est pas lui, se disait le Dragon, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il savait tant de choses sur nos activités. Comment connaît-il ce champ ? Il ne quittait quasiment jamais son rocher et pourtant il est si doux avec Rozana… Je devrais quitter son temple si je retourne au Sanctuaire… Vivre à ses côtés va devenir impossible. Mais comment vais-je annoncer la nouvelle à Rozana ? Et lui, comment va-t-il le prendre ? »_

Pendant que Dohko prenait peu à peu conscience :

_« C'est inutile de se voiler la face… Ce n'est pas une simple attirance passagère que j'éprouve pour lui… C'est bien plus profond ! Il a fallu que Shion nous ouvre les yeux mais il a raison, je suis comme lui et Camus n'échappe pas non plus à cette règle. Je suis tombé amoureux de Shiryu et je veux vivre près de lui et de sa fille ! »_

Ils venaient d'arriver au champ de fleurs. C'était plutôt un petit terre-plein coincé entre deux montagnes où s'épanouissaient à chaque saison, des variétés différentes. Shunrei l'appelait ainsi parce qu'on y trouvait toujours de quoi faire un bouquet et cette appellation leur était resté.

- J'avais oublié que c'était si beau, murmura Dohko.  
>- Je ne savais même pas que vous connaissiez cet endroit, lui répondit Shiryu.<br>- Tu connais peu de choses sur moi, Shiryu, il ne tient qu'à toi d'en découvrir un peu plus…

Le Dragon le regarda étonné, mais déjà son maître s'avançait et commençait à cueillir et à rassembler des fleurs :

- Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils avaient réuni un beau bouquet et reprirent leur route en discutant de leurs souvenirs communs. Shiryu allait de surprise en surprise, son maître se rappelait d'anecdotes sur leur enfance à lui et à Shunrei que lui-même avait du mal à se souvenir…

ooo000ooo

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la tombe d'Okko et Shiryu entreprit de la nettoyer un peu avant d'y déposer le bouquet. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un long moment, se remémorant la tragique fin du jeune homme qui dormait là…

Ils repartirent en silence, Shiryu ne disait plus un mot bouleversé par le flot de souvenirs qui l'avait envahi sur la tombe de son ami et qui venait de lui rappeler à quel point il se sentait mal face à ses sentiments.

Dohko sentit son trouble et le força à s'arrêter :

- Shiryu, que se passe-t-il ?

Ils étaient face à face mais le Dragon gardait la tête obstinément baissée vers le sol, son corps était secoué de sanglots qu'il n'avait pus retenir. Dohko voulut l'attraper mais Shiryu se dégagea violemment, il releva la tête et regarda enfin son maître :

- Je suis si désolé Maître… Je ne suis plus digne d'être vote disciple… Pardonnez-moi, dit-il d'une voix d'où perçait une telle douleur que Dohko en resta un instant sans voix.

Instant que le Dragon mit à profit pour fuir devant lui en utilisant toute la puissance de son cosmos :

- Shiryu, attends !

Mais il disparaissait déjà à sa vue, Dohko ferma les yeux et laissa son cosmos envahir les lieux, suivant à la trace le chevalier divin, attendant qu'il s'arrête enfin pour se lancer à sa poursuite en effaçant toute trace de son cosmos. Dans l'état de bouleversement intense où se trouvait Shiryu, il fallait qu'il l'immobilise avant d'arriver à lui parler et lui ouvrir enfin les yeux…

ooo000ooo

**Pendant ce temps à la cabane…**

Hyoga faisait la vaisselle, perdu dans ses pensées. Le regard de détresse que lui avait lancé Shiryu avant de partir avec son maître lui avait fait comprendre que cette fois-ci ni l'un ni l'autre n'échapperait à la punition qu'ils méritaient pour avoir osé porter un regard différend sur leurs maîtres :

_« Que va-t-il faire ? Il peut me bannir à tout jamais, m'obliger à rendre mon armure. Après tout je n'en suis plus digne… Peut-être va-t-il encore m'enfermer dans un des ces cercueils de glace… Au moins il sera tout autour de moi et je mourrais en paix. Camus, je n'y peux rien…. J'ai essayé de lutter contre ce sentiment, mais il est plus fort que moi… Pardonnez-moi Maître…_

Le Verseau essuyait la vaisselle au fur et à mesure que son disciple la posait, cherchant le moyen de mettre fin au trouble qui avait envahi Hyoga dès le départ de Shiryu :

_« Son cosmos se trouble de plus en plus, je le ressens. Il lutte de toutes ses forces contre son amour pour moi ! Hyoga, ne lutte plus ! Moi aussi je t'aime, mais comment te le dire ? Je suis si loin de ces sentiments… Je suis un chevalier de glace… Jamais je ne t'ai serré dans mes bras ! Même si je connais le plaisir physique, je plie à ma guise ceux que je choisis… Comment faire pour ne pas t'effrayer ? »_

Le Cygne avait fini. D'un geste mécanique il vida la bassine et la rinça, faisant la même chose à l'évier. L'attente lui pesait :

- Hyoga ?

Celui-ci sursauta violement, tellement il redoutait ce qui allait suivre, mais courageusement il se tourna vers son maître, sans pour autant le regarder, il n'osait pas :

- Oui…  
>- Regarde-moi.<p>

La voix restait ferme mais douce, pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il releva doucement les yeux et le vit juste en face de lui : ses longs cheveux indigo, comme il aimerait respirer leur odeur… Son regard d'un bleu si profond le regardait, il se noya dans ses yeux… Ils étaient aussi grands l'un que l'autre maintenant, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Son maître attendait toujours… Qu'attendait-t-il ? Pourquoi ne déclanchait-t-il pas sa colère ? Il se rapprocha encore… Pourquoi ? S'il voulait le punir il devrait s'éloigner ! Il ne comprenait plus… Il était tout près maintenant… Et ce regard, il était si doux… Pourquoi ? Il devrait être glacial. Il vit sa main se déplacer et saisir son menton. Il frissonna violement… Que faisait-il ? Il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir n'importe quel coup du moment que cela s'achève vite. Il sursauta en sentant ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Elles étaient fraîches et douces comme dans ses rêves… Un instant, il se laissa aller… Mais il se recula brusquement : que faisait-il ? Pourquoi cette torture ?

- Que faites-vous, maître ?  
>- Je t'embrasse, Hyoga, dit Camus en l'attrapant et en l'enlaçant.<p>

Le Cygne sursauta encore :

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est mal…  
>- Non Hyoga, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, dit son maître en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.<p>

Le Cygne gémit et succomba à ce baiser, il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure si longtemps admirée. Il ne comprenait plus rien mais ne chercha pas. Juste profiter de ce moment quel que soit la suite… Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent et ils se découvrirent : avec douceur et dévotion pour Hyoga, avec une infinie tendresse pour Camus qui essayait de faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le Cygne.

Leurs langues se touchèrent enfin, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre dans un tendre ballet, ils se gouttèrent sans se dévorer. Pas encore, juste profiter de ce baiser, le premier… Ils furent obligés de le rompre, hors d'haleine. Hyoga plongea alors son visage dans la chevelure de son maître, respirant le doux parfum. Camus lui resserra son étreinte autour du Cygne :

- Pourquoi me faire ça ? murmura Hyoga.  
>- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de mal à s'aimer, mon cœur…<br>- Mais… vous êtes mon maître… c'est mal !  
>- Non ! Cesse de penser ainsi, Hyoga, libère-toi de ce principe qui n'a pu lieu d'être !<p>

Il se recula et capta le regard du Cygne :

- Tu me fais confiance, Hyoga ?  
>- Bien sur, je vous ai toujours fait confiance, Maître…<br>- Alors arrête, considère-moi comme ton égal et non comme ton maître, agis avec moi comme si j'étais un de tes amis…  
>- C'est difficile maî… Camus, dit Hyoga<p>

Le Verseau sourit :

- Tu vois que tu peux y arriver, dit-il en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste mais doux baiser qui fit frissonner Hyoga :  
>- Viens, mon cœur, on a plein de chose à se dire et si tout va bien, ce soir on sera tous les deux en Sibérie.<br>- En Sibérie ?  
>- Oui, on attend que Dohko et Shiryu reviennent, en espérant que Dohko ait réussi sa mission et on se sauve…<p>

Hyoga le suivit en silence et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, confortablement installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

- Dohko et Shiryu vont aussi se parler comme vo… toi et moi ?  
>- J'espère bien. Dis-moi, mon cœur, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé à la soirée chez Shura…<p>

Hyoga baissa la tête :

- Comment tu sais ?  
>- Ton cosmos, j'ai cru que tu allais exploser ce soir-là.<p>

ooo000ooo

**Pendant ce temps…**

Shiryu avait fini par se laisser tomber en larmes sur une petite corniche qu'il connaissait. Il vidait tout le chagrin qui l'habitait. Cette visite sur la tombe d'Okko avait ramené trop de souvenirs, il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder son Maître en face.

Tout occupé à ses noires pensées, il ne sentit l'attaque que trop tard et se retrouva immobilisé sous un corps puissant, qui l'avait plaqué au sol. Il releva la tête et reconnut son maître :

- Tu vas m'écouter, Shiryu !

La voix était ferme mais non empreinte de colère, comme il s'y attendait :

- Lâchez-moi, dit-il simplement en détournant la tête.  
>- Non ! Je te libérerai quand je serai sûr que tu auras compris ce que j'ai à te dire et tu es plus têtu que ta fille !<p>

Shiryu ne répondit pas et Dohko s'installa sur lui à califourchon, lui maintenant toujours les bras :

- Regarde-moi, Shiryu !

Mais le Dragon ne bougea pas, son Maître avait les deux mains prises et ne pouvait le forcer à le faire mais il le connaissait bien mal. Rageusement, Dohko ramena ses bras au dessus de sa tête et les bloqua d'une seule main, alors que l'autre attrapait son visage et le tournait vers lui. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

- Et dire que des fois, je me demande d'où Rozana tient un tel caractère !

Shiryu se sentit submergé par les yeux verts qui le regardaient, il les connaissait pourtant si bien. Ils reflétaient tout son savoir et toute sa sagesse et ils étaient toujours si doux. Il n'y avait que dans les combats que le Dragon les avaient vu se durcir et devenir aussi glacial que ceux de Camus, mais là, il y lisait autre chose. Une chose qu'il n'y avait jamais vue… Il sentit le trouble l'envahir, son corps contre lui, ses mains qui le maintenaient fermement mais sans le blesser :

- Tu vas finir par comprendre que je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et que cela n'est pas honteux comme tu te plais à le croire, Shiryu.  
>- Mais…<br>- Tu m'aimes, et alors ? Pourquoi te torturer ainsi, je ne comprends pas… Il te suffisait de m'en parler…  
>- Mais c'est mal ! Je n'ais pas le droit !<br>- Et moi, ai-je le droit de t'aimer ?

Shiryu ouvrit de grands yeux devant une telle question, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

- Vous m'aimez comme un père, dit-il, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, c'est moi…  
>- Non, le coupa Dohko, je t'aime comme un homme, Shiryu.<p>

Et pour le convaincre, il captura ses lèvres. Le Dragon était trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste même quand sa main libéra les siennes, il sentit la douce pression, son souffle sur ses lèvres et gémit malgré lui…

Les défenses de Dohko tombèrent alors et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Avec douceur il prit possession de sa bouche. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que seuls les actes pouvaient parvenir à bout de son entêtement. Il trouva sa langue et la goûta avec plaisir, savourant ce baiser presque volé. Shiryu était complètement dépassé, mais c'était si bon. Son corps réagit en frissonnant violement et il referma ses bras libérés autour de son maître.

Ils rompirent le baiser et Dohko se recula légèrement pour le regarder :

- Je ne comprends plus, Maître…  
>- Shiryu, il va falloir que tu dépasses certaines choses si tu veux que l'on continue à vivre ensemble…<p>

Dohko se releva et lui tendit la main, Shiryu s'en saisit et se releva à son tour mais sa main resta captive de celle de son maître :

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Pour commencer, j'aimerais bien t'entendre prononcer mon prénom, dit-il en l'attirant à lui, si tu le dis avec autant de tendresse que celui de ta fille…<p>

Shiryu rougit mais esquissa un sourire :

- On rentre ? Tu m'as fait faire une sacrée course tu sais ? lui dit la Balance en souriant.

Ils reprirent main dans la main le chemin de la cabane. Ils marchaient en silence, Dohko gardait précieusement la main de Shiryu dans la sienne, il savait qu'il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps au Dragon pour accepter cette situation, mais pour l'instant il ne fuyait plus et c'était l'essentiel.

Si tout s'était bien passé du côté de Camus pendant leur absence, les deux chevaliers de glace partiraient dès ce soir pour la Sibérie et seul avec Shiryu, il pourrait mieux gérer ses doutes et ses angoisses :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'aller sur la tombe d'Okko te bouleverserait à ce point, dit-il  
>- Moi non plus, mais tout m'est revenu d'un coup et puis…<br>- Oui ? l'encouragea la Balance  
>- C'est la première fois depuis que vous êtes… ou que vous n'êtes plus… essaya d'expliquer le Dragon<br>- Depuis que j'ai changé d'apparence, c'est ça ?  
>- Oui…<p>

Dohko s'arrêta, Shiryu le regarda avec un air interrogatif :

- Ça te poses un réel problème mon changement d'apparence, Shiryu ?  
>- Non, mais c'est parfois perturbant de faire la part des choses entre les souvenirs que j'ai et celui que vous êtes aujourd'hui…<br>Ils étaient face à face, Dohko remonta sa main libre sur la joue du Dragon, la caressant doucement :  
>- C'est vrai que pour moi, c'est plus facile. Je t'ai vu grandir et devenir un fier chevalier, il n'y a que les quatre ans où j'étais absent qui me manque de toi…<br>- Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose… murmura Shiryu, troublé par la douce caresse.  
>- Il faudra quand même tout me raconter et promets-moi de me parler de tout ce qui peux poser problème vis-à-vis de mon ancienne ou nouvelle vie, d'accord ?<br>- Je vais essayer, dit le Dragon en fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Dohko combla la distance qui les séparait et scella leurs lèvres. Si leur premier baiser avait été rapide et inattendu, là ils prirent leurs temps. Ils se laissèrent envahir peu à peu par les délicieuses sensations qui se répercutaient dans leurs corps qui s'étaient soudés l'un à l'autre.

Ils se découvrirent et se goûtèrent mutuellement, explorant ou se laissant explorer au gré de leur échange. Leurs langues se caressaient et dansaient un véritable ballet doux et sensuel.

Quand ils le rompirent, ils restèrent un moment enlacés, savourant cette proximité si nouvelle pour eux, puis Dohko se recula et reprit sa main pour continuer leur route.

Shiryu ne dit rien et le suivit docilement, la tête emplie d'une foule de pensées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres sur l'impossibilité de cette situation qui ne pouvait durer. Mais au milieu du chaos qui régnait dans son crâne, il voyait une lueur d'espoir, si faible et si petite qu'elle lui paraissait encore lointaine mais elle était là et il s'accrocha fermement à cette lueur…

ooo000ooo

Quand ils arrivèrent, Hyoga vint en courant à leur rencontre :

- Shiryu ! Tout va bien ? On a sentit ton cosmos tout à l'heure !  
>- Ça va, le rassura son ami en souriant, et toi ?<br>- Tout va bien ici, on va partir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
>- Partir ? Où ça ? demanda le Dragon soudain paniqué<br>- Camus m'emmène en Sibérie !  
>- Oh !<br>- Shiryu ! Tu es sur que ça va ? interrogea le Cygne inquiet.  
>- Oui, dit celui-ci, vous partez quand ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, bientôt, on vous attendait…  
>- On va tous se prendre un en cas, il reste des croissants de ce matin, intervint Camus qui avait ressenti le trouble du Dragon à l'annonce du départ.<br>- C'est une bonne idée, tu nous prépares du thé et du café, Shiryu ? demanda Dohko.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cabane en silence suivit de Hyoga

- Un problème ? fit Camus à Dohko.  
>- Il panique, mais ça devrais aller, répondit celui-ci, Hyoga a l'air de mieux de le prendre.<br>- On a beaucoup parlé en vous attendant…

Shiryu et Hyoga revinrent avec de quoi faire un goûter :

- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut là-bas ? demanda Shiryu.  
>- Oui, c'est un peu comme ici, il y a toujours de quoi faire un ou deux repas le temps de s'organiser, le rassura Camus.<p>

Une heure plus tard, les deux chevaliers de glace disparaissaient, téléportés par le cosmos de Camus en Sibérie.

Shiryu regarda longuement à l'endroit où ils avaient disparus, comme s'ils allaient revenir. Dohko le regardait lui : il pouvait ressentir son trouble et sa peur. Il le connaissait si bien et si peu à la fois. Il connaissait l'enfant, l'adolescent le chevalier mais pas l'homme qu'il était devenu après son retour. Il avait vu comment il s'occupait de Rozana, toujours doux mais ferme à la fois. Rarement il se mettait en colère, il faisait preuve d'une infinie patience envers sa fille, comme autrefois avec ses compagnons d'armes. Il menait le temple de la Balance, faisant les courses, la cuisine pour eux trois, Dohko l'aidait au ménage parfois, mais il ne demandait jamais rien. Il restait toujours calme et ne se plaignait jamais, comme lorsque qu'il était enfant, il acceptait son destin.

Mais il ne savait rien de sa vie privée, à part cette aventure malheureuse avec Shunrei. Comment comblait-il les besoins les plus primaires de l'homme qu'il était ? Jamais il n'avait fait état d'un ou d'une petite amie, voir d'une simple aventure…  
>Il le vit se lever et commencer à débarrasser la table, il se leva à son tour pour l'aider :<p>

- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose après ? lui demanda-t-il  
>- Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… tout va si vite depuis ce matin, répondit Shiryu en le regardant avec des yeux un peu perdus.<br>- Tu es toujours si sage et si réfléchi, Shiryu, je comprends que tu sois un peu dépassé.  
>- La faute à qui si je suis comme ça ? lui répondit Shiryu avec un petit sourire moqueur en repartant, chargé, vers la cabane.<br>- Ça c'est pas très gentil, se plaignit Dohko faussement vexé.  
>- J'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas, lui répondit le Dragon en s'engouffrant dans cabane.<p>

Dohko souriait en le suivant, il semblait se détendre un peu…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient tranquillement sur le rocher bien connu de Dohko et Shiryu se laissa faire quand il l'attira à lui et le cala entre ses jambes, contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de lui. Le Dragon se laissa aller en arrière et posa ses mains sur celles de son maître avec un soupir d'aise :

- C'est bon de regarder le coucher de soleil ici, cet endroit est vraiment le seul où j'arrive à me ressourcer, dit-il.  
>- On pourra y revenir régulièrement, lui proposa Dohko.<br>- Oui, ce serait bien, sauf que la prochaine fois on amènera Rozana avec nous.  
>- Ça risque de devenir un séjour mouvementé, mais je suis partant, répondit la Balance.<p>

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps en ne parlant presque pas, restant enlacés l'un conte l'autre, découvrant le plaisir d'être simplement deux.

ooo000ooo

**Sibérie…**

Hyoga et Camus étaient arrivés prés de la cabane en pleine tempête de neige, mais cela ne sembla pas les affecter le moins du monde.

Camus ouvrit la cabane et Hyoga fit un détour par la petite remise pour y prendre du bois avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Son Maître était déjà en train d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée. Il posa le bois à côté et alla ouvrir les portes des chambres et de la salle de bain pour que la chaleur s'y répande.

La température était glaciale, Hyoga se dirigea vers la cuisinière et fit chauffer de l'eau pendant que Camus leur faisait un lit de fourrure devant la cheminée. Le Cygne l'y rejoint en apportant deux tasses de thé chaud et ils s'installèrent devant le feu crépitant, ramenant une fourrure sur leurs épaules. Camus passa son bras autour de lui et Hyoga se blottit contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, buvant par petites gorgées leurs tasses fumantes, laissant la pièce se réchauffer doucement à la chaleur du feu.

Puis Camus reposa sa tasse sur le sol, et se pencha sur les lèvres douces du Cygne, s'en emparant avec gourmandise.

A tâtons, Hyoga posa la sienne et referma ses bras autour du Verseau, s'abandonnant totalement à son baiser en frissonnant. Camus rompit le baiser et renversa sa tête en arrière pour parcourir son cou de baisers. Il le sentit frémir et l'entendit gémir sous la caresse et commença à parcourir son dos descendant doucement pour passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Le Cygne sursauta violement au contact sur sa peau nue, il n'en était pourtant pas à sa première expérience mais aucune de ses brèves aventures ne lui avait apporté autant de sensations :

- Hyoga, mon cœur, tu veux vraiment aller plus loin ?  
>- Oh oui, sil vous plait, maître…gémit celui-ci.<p>

Avec douceur, Camus allongea le Cygne sur le lit improvisé et le regarda longuement :

- Mon cœur, moi aussi j'en ais envie mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

Le Verseau se trouvait, lui aussi dans une situation nouvelle : il n'avait jamais vraiment laissé parler ses sentiments. Mais ce soir, il voulait donner de l'amour et son corps vibrait de désir pour le jeune être qui le regardait avec des yeux si confiants. Lui, le fier chevalier de glace était tombé dans le piège de l'amour…

Il remonta lentement le tee-shirt de Hyoga, caressant des yeux le torse halé et le lui ôta. Il reprit possession des lèvres douces avant de descendre doucement, goûtant avec délice à la peau iodée qui frémissait sous ses caresses. Sa main s'aventura plus bas, frôlant son sexe gonflé de désir encore prisonnier. Le jeune russe sursauta et poussa un râle de plaisir à ce contact. Il déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, caressant le membre palpitant.

Hyoga bondit pour aller encore plus au devant de cette main si caressante qui l'enivrait. Ses sensations étaient décuplées car c'était Camus… celui qu'il aimait. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps…

Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise du Verseau, cherchant un contact plus intime, lui aussi voulait le sentir. Avec des gestes précipités, il la déboutonna et promena ses mains sur le torse fin et musclé, sombrant de plus en plus sous le plaisir que lui procurait Camus.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, emplis d'une même fièvre, ils voulaient prendre leur temps mais le Cygne ne résista pas et se cambra dans un cri en se répandant dans la main de son maître, enfouissant sa tête dans sa chevelure, un peu honteux de son manque se résistance.

Camus se dégagea en souriant et releva sa tête pour reprendre ses lèvres et le rassurer :

- On a tout notre temps, mon cœur…  
>- Mais vous…murmura Hyoga en sentant le désir de Camus non assouvi contre son corps.<p>

Camus ne répondit pas mais finit de déshabiller le Cygne avec des gestes doux, retirant le pantalon et le caleçon :

- Il va falloir laver tes vêtements, dit-il d'une voix troublée en regardant le corps nu de son disciple.

Hyoga se sentit rougir sous le regard caressant qui se promenait sur sa nudité, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Il décida de les mettre à égalité et entreprit de lui faire la même chose.

Camus le laissa faire en souriant et s'allongea pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le Cygne lui ôta sa chemise en prenant le temps de découvrir le torse de ses mains et de sa bouche, il était grisé par le simple fait de savoir qui il faisait frémir sous ses doigts.

Il hésita un peu devant le pantalon mais s'y attaqua et fit lentement glisser le jeans sur les longues jambes musclées qu'il parcourut des mains et de baisers. Il libéra la fière virilité et resta un instant immobile fixant avec une sorte de dévotion cette partie si intime de son maître, puis instinctivement il se pencha dessus et commença à la parcourir doucement avec sa langue.

Camus sursauta violement, surprit par son geste et se redressa sur ses avant bras pour regarder Hyoga. Il tomba sur les yeux clairs qui le fixait en continuant sa caresse :

- Mon cœur…gémit-il.

Le Verseau rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa complètement aller oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas cette caresse un peu inexpérimentée mais si douce. Encouragé par ses gémissements incontrôlés, Hyoga poursuivit avec plus d'assurance et provoqua un cri qui le ravit en le prenant totalement en bouche.

Camus ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement et se répandit dans un cri dans la bouche du Cygne qui avala sa semence avec délectation. Il remonta ensuite lentement vers lui et fut capté par les bras puissants qui le cala contre lui :

- Hyoga, si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura le Verseau en capturant ses lèvres.

Tout en l'embrassant il le renversa sur la fourrure et rompit le baiser pour descendre dans son cou.

Ils pouvaient maintenant prendre le temps de se découvrir et Camus ne se priva pas. Il couvrit chaque centimètre carré de la douce peau halée où la lumière semblait danser à la lueur des flammes et des rares bougies qu'ils avaient allumées en arrivant.

Hyoga plongeait dans un monde inconnu, il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait en gémissant et criant sous les divines caresses. Camus s'était mis à califourchon sur lui, et le contact de leurs deux sexes de nouveau dressés l'avait complément pris au dépourvu. Il avait hurlé. Son corps avait soudain semblé s'embraser et cela paraissait n'avoir aucune limite, car le Verseau faisait savamment onduler son bassin l'entraînant aux portes du paradis.

Leurs deux corps étaient brûlants et couverts de sueur et la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur leur semblait à des milliers d'années lumières. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, seuls au monde et partageant avec une passion dévorante cet amour qui les unissait.

Camus découvrait le plaisir de faire vibrer le corps du jeune russe jusqu'à son extrême limite, repoussant les siennes par la même occasion et par Athéna, que c'était bon. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, jamais il ne laisserait quiconque le séparer du Cygne.

Il se déplaça rompant le contact de leurs deux sexes pour se pencher sur celui du jeune russe avec gourmandise, il le sentit bondir et sourit intérieurement, doucement il releva ses jambes, tout en continuant ses caresses buccales et glissa sa main vers son intimité qu'il commença à caresser avec douceur.

Hyoga se figea un instant et rouvrit les yeux, Camus avait également relevé la tête en sentant sa réaction :

- Mon cœur, c'est ta première fois ? J'ai besoin de le savoir si je ne veux pas te faire mal, demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui, souffla le Cygne.<br>- Tu préfères que j'arrête ?  
>Le regard clair se planta dans le sien :<br>- Non, je te veux en moi…dit-il en rougissant.

Camus sourit et captura ses lèvres :

- Détends-toi, mon cœur…lui dit-il avant de reprendre ses caresses avec encore plus de douceur, ému par le cadeau du Cygne.

Hyoga n'avait laissé aucun de ses rares compagnons d'une nuit lui faire ce qu'il permettait aujourd'hui, mais là tout était différend : c'était son maître, Camus, et lui il voulait tout lui donner.

Il laissa doucement les sensations l'envahir. Elles étaient de plus en plus bonnes ses sensations, chassant la douleur tout d'abord ressentie. Il sentait son tout son corps réagir. Des vagues de plus en plus brûlantes le parcouraient de toute part. Il gémit et alla à la rencontre des doigts qui lui procuraient ces vagues, son bassin bougeait malgré lui :

- Camus, c'est si bon…

Le Verseau sourit en se relevant et en changeant de position. Avec d'infinies précautions il prit possession du jeune corps brûlant et pur de son amant, car c'était ce qu'il était à présent, non plus son disciple mais son amant et un amant qu'il voulait aimer à l'infini.

- Hyoga…gémit-il à son tour.

Et il commença à bouger lentement. Ils se rejoignirent dans ce monde qui n'appartient qu'aux êtres qui s'aiment.

Leurs cris s'intensifièrent en même temps que les mouvements du Verseau qui ne contrôlait plus rien, submergé à son tour par les milliers de vagues de plaisirs qui le ravageaient. L'amour qu'il portait au Cygne intensifiait son plaisir à l'extrême. Le corps si chaud et si doux le rendait fou. Il le sentit s'arquer et se répandre dans sa main en hurlant son prénom et ne put que le suivre, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, foudroyé par l'ultime onde qui le traversait en hurlant de plaisir à son tour.

Il se laissa retomber, épuisé et essoufflé sur le corps du Cygne qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi, reprenant peu à peu leurs souffles et contact avec la réalité :

- Camus ?  
>- Oui mon cœur…<br>- J'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, dit le Cygne en rougissant légèrement.  
>- Moi non plus, Hyoga, c'est l'amour qui rend cet acte si beau et je te promets plein d'amour… finit-il en capturant les lèvres de son amant.<p>

Le Verseau savait déjà que les trois jours qu'ils avaient convenus avec Dohko avant de se retrouver au Sanctuaire seraient trois jours de d'amour et de plaisir.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._  
><em>Béta lectrice : Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !<em>

_Manganiark : Ravie de voir que l'histoire t'inspire toujours autant ! J'espère que la conclusion te plaira ! Merci encore pour tes coms si savoureux qui me font toujours passer de bons moments et à bientôt j'espère pour une autre fic ! Bisous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Cinq Pics…**

Le soleil s'était couché et les deux chevaliers avaient regagnés la cabane où Shiryu s'était tout naturellement mis à préparer leur repas.

Dohko se glissa derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il préparait :

- Des suchis ? Tu me gattes, Shiryu.

Celui-ci sourit sans répondre. Ce matin quand ils avaient fait les courses avec Hyoga, il avait acheté de quoi en préparer sans même réfléchir, sachant simplement que son maître les adorait. Il sursauta en sentant les bras de celui-ci autour de sa taille :

- Si je te laisse seul, tu me promets de ne pas chercher à t'enfuir, Shiryu ?

A part ce moment d'intimité sur le rocher, les deux chevaliers n'avaient eu aucun autre échange et la Balance se méfiait encore un peu des réactions de son disciple. Il passa doucement la main dans ses longs cheveux, les écartant de son épaule pour y poser sa tête en attendant sa réponse :

- Non maître, je ne m'enfuirai pas, je vous le promets, même si j'en meurs d'envie… Mais cela ne résoudrait rien, lui répondit le Dragon en essayant de masquer le trouble qu'il ressentait.

Tout à l'heure, sur le rocher, il avait profité du moment d'intimité et de paix dans un calme relatif. Mais là, sa proximité le troublait, il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir sans pouvoir la combattre :

- Tu as raison, cela ne résoudrait rien. Je sais que tu es perdu, Shiryu, mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que tu retrouves ta sérénité. Fais-moi confiance comme quand tu étais encore un enfant, lui dit-il tendrement.  
>- Ma confiance vous est acquise depuis longtemps… répondit le Dragon.<br>Dohko déposa un baiser dans son cou, faisant frissonner Shiryu violement, avant de rompre le contact avec une pointe de regret :  
>- Bon je vais prendre une douche, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.<p>

Le Dragon reprit sa préparation tant bien que mal. Quand son maître s'était détaché de lui, il avait ressenti comme une sensation de vide… Il avait vraiment du mal à gérer les diverses émotions par lesquelles il passait… il soupira… mon Dieu que tout cela était compliqué…

ooo000ooo

Dohko de son côté, cherchait à se rappeler ce qui avait déclenché la fuite du Dragon du temple de la Balance, ayant compris que c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait réalisé la nature de ses sentiments. C'est en sortant de la douche qu'il se remémora la scène de la salle de bain. Occupé à ce moment avec Rozana, il avait mis son étrange comportement sur son inquiétude pour sa fille, mais il avait fait fausse route. Si seulement il avait compris à ce moment… Mais est-ce que la situation aurait été plus simple au Sanctuaire ? Il en doutait.

Dohko le rejoignit après s'être habillé et ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. La Balance ne chercha pas à revenir sur les événements de la journée pour la plus grande satisfaction de Shiryu qui préférait remettre à demain ses questions et leurs réponses.

Ils terminèrent leur soirée en faisant une partie de go, jeu qu'ils affectionnaient tous les deux, puis vint le moment de se coucher.

Shiryu eut un instant de gêne en arrivant devant la chambre de son maître mais celui-ci l'attira doucement à lui, l'enlaça et caressa doucement ses cheveux :

- Fais ce que tu veux. Si tu en as envie et uniquement si c'est le cas, tu peux dormir avec moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
>- Je préfère dormir seul, dit le Dragon d'une voix mal assurée.<p>

Dohko n'insista pas et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser en guise de bonsoir avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Shiryu resta quelques minutes immobile avant de marcher mécaniquement jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout aussi mécaniquement il se déshabilla et se coucha en se maudissant. Il y a deux jours il fantasmait sur cet homme et aujourd'hui il refusait de passer la nuit juste près de lui. Tout son être réclamait sa présence alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre ? Bien sur, il était mort de trouille… Mais il pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne lui ferait rien qu'il ne souhaitait pas, alors quoi ? Une stupide question de raison qui continuait à lui crier que cette relation ne pouvait pas exister ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus… Tout allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût… Et Rozana ? Comment allait-il lui expliquer ça ? Déjà qu'elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa mère vivait si loin d'elle…

Rageusement, il frappa son oreiller. Plus de questions. Juste dormir et oublier un peu…

Mais le sommeil le fuyait et deux heures plus tard, il en était au même point.

Et en plus il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud à l'idée de son maître dans la chambre d'à côté, si près et si loin à la fois…

Alors une habitude de son apprentissage de chevalier lui revint naturellement. Sans le moindre bruit, il se leva et se glissa par la fenêtre, s'échappant de cette chambre trop petite à son goût et fonça au seul endroit où il pourrait calmer un peu ses hormones en pleine effervescence : la rivière. Sans savoir que ses promenades nocturnes n'avaient jamais échappées à la vigilance de son maître et que celle-ci ne fit pas exception à cette règle.

Il se débarrassa rapidement du tee-shirt long qu'il mettait pour la nuit et plongea nu dans l'eau fraîche.

ooo000ooo

Dohko ne dormait pas non plus, inquiet du trouble grandissant qu'il sentait dans le cosmos du Dragon et un peu frustré également de le savoir si près sans pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Quand il le sentit s'éclipser, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux souvenirs de ses escapades nocturnes d'autrefois. Il savait où il allait et pourquoi, aussi ne se pressa-t-il pas de le suivre.

Quand il arriva à la rivière, la lune éclairait Shiryu qui nageait dans l'eau, il s'installa un peu plus loin pour suivre ses évolutions en toute tranquillité sans le gêner.

Il le vit se calmer enfin au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de nage intensive et se laisser doucement dériver par le courant de la rivière.

Combien de fois l'avait-il suivi ici ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais en maître consciencieux, il avait toujours surveillé le jeune homme qui s'éveillait à la vie et en ressentait les premiers émois. Jamais il ne lui avait fait l'affront de lui dire. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il avait gardées pour lui, mais à cette époque il ne veillait que sur la santé du futur chevalier. Aujourd'hui il veillait sur l'homme qu'il aimait…

Il le vit se laisser glisser dans l'eau et disparaître à ses yeux, il attendait qu'il remonte à la surface mais une sourde angoisse l'envahit soudain, Shiryu ne remontait pas. Il se précipita dans l'eau et plongea à son tour.

Le Dragon s'était laissé gagner par le calme sous l'eau. Là au moins, aucune question ne l'atteignait. Son esprit s'engourdissait doucement et il était bien. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était descendu bien trop profond et paniqua : il ne voulait pas mourir aussi bêtement ! Il lutta pour retrouver son souffle mais ne fit qu'aggraver les choses et commença à suffoquer et à perdre connaissance… non… Rozana… son maître… non…

Il reçut soudain un apport d'oxygène et se sentit tiré vers le haut dans un épais brouillard, il émergea à l'air libre et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, le brouillard dans son cerveau se dissipant lentement…

Il se retrouva sur la berge à cracher de l'eau alors que deux bras le soutenaient toujours et reprit ses esprits. Il croisa alors le regard vert inquiet de son maître qui ne l'avait pas lâché :

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.  
>- Oui, réussit-il à dire en se mettant à grelotter violement sous l'effet du froid et du choc.<p>

Dohko attrapa la serviette que Shiryu avait emmenée et l'en entoura puis il le souleva dans ses bras, le Dragon s'accrocha à son cou et se blottit contre lui :

- Je ne voulais pas…  
>- Je sais, Shiryu, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, le rassura la Balance.<p>

Il le déposa sur son lit et alla chercher d'autres serviettes pour le frictionner et sécher ses cheveux, ses gestes étaient doux et rassurants pour le Dragon qui se laissait faire comme un enfant avec une totale confiance en lui.

Une fois qu'il fut sec et installé bien au chaud sous les couvertures, Dohko prit le temps de se sécher et de se changer à son tour avant d'aller faire du thé. Il revint pour lui faire boire, achevant ainsi de le réchauffer, ses grelottements avaient peu à peu cessé.

Il se glissa alors près de lui et le prit dans ses bras :

- Dors maintenant, bébé…

Shiryu se blottit dans la chaleur protectrice de son maître et s'endormit enfin, vaincu par les émotions.

ooo000ooo

Un rayon de soleil vint le réveiller et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il était encore au lit si tard. Il voulut se lever et constata qu'il était nu. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire : sa nuit, la rivière et son maître… mais où était-il ?

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre, trouva de quoi déjeuner mais toujours pas de trace de son maître, ni dans la pièce, ni dehors où il se précipita. Inquiet il se rendit dans sa chambre, hésita un instant, il n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de cette pièce mais il avait besoin de savoir. Personne…. Avait-il réussi à le faire fuir finalement avec ses hésitations ? Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il parte. Pourquoi avait-il été si bête ? Maintenant il comprenait à quel point il l'aimait… Il lui avait sauvé la vie hier soir et lui avait tout fait pour le repousser. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il même pas avoué son amour ? Il se recroquevilla sur le lit secoué de sanglots et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule :

- Shiryu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
>Le Dragon leva les yeux vers Dohko qui le regardait inquiet, il se précipita dans ses bras :<br>- Maître, j'ai eu peur… j'ai cru que vous étiez partis… ne m'abandonnez pas… je vous aime… je ne veux pas que vous partiez, réussit-il à expliquer entre deux sanglots.

Dohko avait réceptionné Shiryu en tombant à genoux sur le lit :

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, bébé, calme-toi je suis là… dit-il en le berçant tendrement.  
>Au bout d'un long moment, Shiryu releva la tête, un peu gêné par sa réaction :<br>- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrives en ce moment, dit-il en souriant entre ses larmes.  
>- Tu es juste un peu perturbé par cette situation. Je sais que pour toi il est difficile de l'admettre mais il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Shiryu, lui répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes.<br>- Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de commettre un sacrilège et…  
>- Et ? l'encouragea la Balance.<br>- Et en même temps, j'en ais très envie… murmura-t-il en rougissant.  
>- Shiryu, tu ne commets aucun sacrilège : Shion lui-même nous a envoyé ici Camus et moi pour régler cette situation de la façon que l'on souhaitait en nous annonçant que lui et Mu étaient ensemble avec la bénédiction d'Athéna.<br>- Alors c'était ça votre fameuse mission ? demanda le Dragon incrédule.  
>- La mission était de faire en sorte de régler cette situation, Shion, tout comme Camus et moi, s'inquiétait pour vous deux.<br>- Shion et Mu ? Mais c'est son disciple !  
>- Tout comme tu es le mien et Hyoga celui de Camus. Shiryu ce n'est pas un obstacle, quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre ?<p>

Mais le Dragon le regardait toujours aussi incrédule sans répondre. Ils étaient toujours à genoux sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Dohko le serra contre lui :

- Par Athéna, que dois-je faire ou dire pour que tu cesses enfin de douter ? dit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Shiryu se décala légèrement et tout doucement, presque timidement posa ses lèvres sur celles de son maître. Dohko cessa tout mouvement, répondant avec tendresse à son baiser, sans l'approfondir, lui laissant l'initiative de poursuivre ou non.

Le Dragon n'hésita pas longtemps. Il ne voulait plus penser, se poser de questions. Il voulait aimer et être aimé. Il voulait sentir les mains de son maître sur lui et poser les siennes sur ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie. Sans plus réfléchir il approfondit son baiser, frissonnant de plaisir en sentant la réponse positive de son maître.

Ils se serrèrent un peu plus, alors que des leurs bouches unies, naissait une onde de chaleur qui se répercuta dans tout leurs corps faisant jaillir leur désir trop longtemps contenu.

Dohko rompit le baiser pour descendre sans son cou, faisant naître des gémissements et des frissons incontrôlés chez le Dragon, ses mains passant sous son tee-shirt pour enfin caresser sa peau si douce.

Shiryu sursauta et gémit de plus belle. Son corps était en pleine ébullition, il le désirait tellement fort mais il avait peur aussi. Jamais il n'avait eut de relation de ce type, il fallait qu'il le lui dise :

- Maître… gémit-il.  
>Celui-ci le regarda, interrompant ses baisers mais sans cesser ses caresses :<br>- Oui, bébé ?  
>- Je n'ai jamais… commença Shiryu avec difficulté<br>- Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec un homme ? finit Dohko pour lui.

Le Dragon rougit pour toute réponse, mais le Balance lui sourit tendrement :

- Alors, laisse-moi t'apprendre cela aussi… dit-il en reprenant possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant, alors que ses mains parcouraient son dos.

Doucement, il lui ôta son tee-shirt et l'allongea sur le lit, ses mains parcourant son torse bientôt rejoint par sa bouche. Shiryu se laissa aller, confiant, aux multitudes de sensations inconnues que les caresses expertes déclenchaient en lui. Tout son corps vibrait de plaisir, ses sens étaient en pleine effervescence. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de sensations toutes plus divines les unes que les autres. Il faut dire que le sexe n'avait été pour lui qu'un besoin physiologique qu'il avait comblé le plus simplement du monde sans chercher à y trouver plus que qu'un soulagement. Mais ce que lui faisait son maître ne ressemblait en rien à cela et il n'était pas au bout de ses découvertes. Il le sentit lui enlever ses derniers vêtements et il crut défaillir quand il sentit sa main se glisser sur son sexe et commencer une caresse qui le fit bondir et crier son plaisir alors que ses mains lâchaient les draps où elles s'étaient accrochées pour attraper le dos de son maître.

Dohko lui, était aux anges : faire découvrir et guider Shiryu sur les chemins du plaisir l'enchantait. Chaque gémissement, chaque cri de son Dragon lui procurait un immense plaisir et lui donnait envie de l'emmener encore plus loin. Il était le premier à découvrir ce corps qui frémissait à chaque contact et il avait bien du mal à garder l'entière maîtrise de la situation.

Il se déshabilla et vint s'allonger sur lui, mettant en contact leurs deux sexes gonflés. De surprise Shiryu ouvrit les yeux et cria, Dohko captura de nouveau ses lèvres en intensifiant les mouvements de son bassin et en gémissant à son tour. Il prit ensuite appui sur ses bras pour savourer et poursuivre ce contact qui les libérerait tous les deux une première fois. Ils ne furent pas longs à se répandre dans un même cri, leurs yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre :

- Oh maître…murmura Shiryu.  
>Celui-ci glissa à ses côtés et l'attira dans ses bras :<br>- Quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler ainsi ? Là, je n'ai plus rien d'un maître, tu sais, dit-il tendrement en en caressant son visage.  
>Shiryu rougit :<br>- Ça va être dur de m'habituer, déjà que j'ai eut du mal de passer de vieux maître à maître tout court, alors passer de maître à…  
>- Allez, dis-le, juste une fois, demanda la Balance.<br>- Dohko…  
>- C'est si doux dans ta bouche, mon amour… dit-il en souriant.<p>

Shiryu rougit de nouveau et pour masquer son trouble l'embrassa avec passion. Ses doutes étaient peu à peu balayé par cette infime lueur d'espoir qui prenait leur place. Oui, il avait le droit de vivre cet amour interdit. Oui, il trouverait un moyen pour que Rozana le comprenne et ils l'élèveraient tous les deux. Oui, il retournerait vivre au temple de la Balance…

Il abandonna sa bouche et descendit sur son torse, un peu timidement mais il avait lui aussi envie de goûter à son maître :

- Oh oui, bébé, montre-moi si tu as bien retenue ma leçon, je suis tout à toi, lui dit Dohko en gémissant.

Shiryu sourit et continua son exploration, encouragé par les gémissements et les râles de plaisir de son maître, sentant son propre désir se raviver et son corps frémir à nouveau sous la main que qui se baladait dans son dos.

Il explora à loisir le torse bronzé de la Balance, suivant chaque muscle avec la langue ou les doigts, s'arrêtant sur les perles brunes, recherchant les endroits sensibles avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Dohko se laissait faire avec bien-être, heureux de l'hardiesse dont faisait preuve Shiryu, signe qu'il acceptait enfin cette relation.

Le Dragon lécha les restes de leurs semences mélangées qui se trouvaient encore sur son ventre et resta un instant en contemplation devant la hampe de chair qui se dressait fièrement devant lui avant de poser sa langue dessus.

Dohko bondit sous la caresse et cria son nom, submergé par les sensations délicieuses qui l'envahissaient, il guidait le Dragon par ses cris ou gémissements, qui était ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait à son maître, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant de succomber totalement. Shiryu le regarda étonné, mais Dohko lui sourit et le renversa sur le lit :

- A mon tour, petit coquin, j'ai encore plein de choses à t'apprendre, lui dit-il en plongeant sur son torse et Shiryu succomba à son tour sous ses caresses.

Ils jouèrent longtemps, se découvrant l'un après l'autre, embrasant leurs sens et leurs corps.

Pour Shiryu, tout était nouveautés et découvertes merveilleuses. Il s'ouvrait à un monde qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, un monde de plaisir : aimé et être aimé, donner et recevoir. Il ne savait plus comment il en était arrivé là mais ne regrettait rien. Oh non, il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait rêvé de cela depuis son retour, qu'inconsciemment ce qu'il vivait était pour lui le début de sa nouvelle vie.

Pour Dohko c'était enfin la délivrance, bien sur il avait sentit Shiryu changer à son contact et il avait également prit conscience de l'évolution de ses sentiments pour lui, mais tout comme Camus, une certaine moralité l'avait empêchée de poursuivre dans cette voie. Il faudrait qu'il remercie son vieil ami pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait faire encore frémir ce corps qui se donnait pour la première fois, lui faire découvrir tout ces plaisirs dit interdits mais qui étaient finalement autant de preuve d'amour quand ils étaient, tout comme maintenant, sublimés par les sentiments partagés.

Et il le faisait frémir ce corps, il était en train de crier son Dragon, de gémir de plaisir alors que Dohko l'avait encore une fois prit en bouche et explorait avec ravissement son intimité où il venait d'introduire un doigt.

Shiryu avait depuis longtemps quitté la réalité, nageant dans une douce brume et cette nouvelle caresse, si intime le plongeait encore un peu plus loin dans cette euphorie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son corps puisse lui donner autant de plaisir.

Il allait malgré lui au devant de cette nouvelle caresse, son bassin bougeait presque indépendamment de sa volonté. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'était plus qu'un immense brasier qui se consumait sans fin. Quand son maître entra en lui, il crut qu'il allait chavirer, la douleur qu'il ressentit tout d'abord se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

Dohko n'était plus maître de ses mouvements, dés qu'il avait enfin pris possession de son corps, il n'avait plus rien maîtrisé et les cris de plaisir de Shiryu le poussaient encore davantage vers l'ultime plaisir. Il le sentit s'arquer et se répandre dans sa main provoquant des spasmes auxquels il ne put résister et dans un cri, il se répandit à son tour, retombant épuisé sur son corps.

Longtemps après, il bougea et vint s'allonger à ses côtés, l'attirant dans ses bras, Shiryu se blottit contre lui :

- Ça va bébé ? lui demanda-t-il  
>- J'ignorais à quel point l'amour pouvait transformer cet acte, murmura le Dragon comme pour lui-même.<br>- Et ce n'est qu'un début, mon amour, dit la balance en capturant ses lèvres.

ooo000ooo

**Au sanctuaire quelques mois plus tard…**

L'effervescence régnait en maître absolu dans le temple de la Balance en ce début d'après-midi, et ce depuis l'aube de cette journée. D'ailleurs Dohko avait fui les lieux pour aller chercher Rozana et sa mère à l'aéroport.

Dans la cuisine, Hyoga, Shun, Aphrodite, Marine et Shaina s'activaient sous les directives d'un Shiryu au bord de la crise de nerf.

Dans le temple transformé pour l'heure en salle des fêtes, c'était Seiya qui avait pris la direction des opérations et houspillait joyeusement Camus, Mu, Shura, Milo et Kanon pour décorer la salle.

Le Sanctuaire tout entier s'apprêtait à fêter les quatre ans de la petite Rozana et son père avait voulu que ce premier anniversaire en présence de toute la chevalerie soit parfait.

Quand celle-ci entra dans le temple de la Balance, elle fut éblouie par les ballons et autres guirlandes que les chevaliers avaient disposés à son intention et Shiryu commença enfin à se détendre en voyant sa fille sauter sur place et frapper dans ses mains, transportée de bonheur.

Elle sauta dans les bras de son père avant de faire ensuite le tour de tous ses oncles qu'elle retrouvait toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir.

La fête commença et Rozana put ouvrir la montagne de cadeaux qui l'attendait, réquisitionnant pour l'aider dans cette tâche, certain de ses oncles.

Shiryu, aidé de Shun et Aphrodite qui s'étaient enfin décidés à se déclarer leurs sentiments, alimentait le buffet du goûter géant où les enfants de tout le Sanctuaire s'amusaient comme des rois. Plus tard était prévu un autre buffet pour les chevaliers.

Au moment du gâteau surmonté des traditionnelles bougies, Rozana regarda son père qui était juste à ses côtés :

- Papa, j'ai droit de faire n'importe quel vœu ?  
>- Bien sur mais il faut qu'il soit raisonnable quand même.<br>- Alors je sais, dit-elle.

Et elle ferma les yeux un court moment avant de souffler les bougies sous les applaudissements et les flashs des appareils photos. La scène était immortalisée par Kanon armé d'un caméscope tout neuf que Milo lui avait offert.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Shiryu sentit deux bras se refermer autour de lui :

- Alors, bébé, heureux ? demanda Dohko.  
>- Oui, très heureux, répondit-il en se lovant dans les bras puissants et en observant la salle.<p>

Les enfants étaient partis, Rozana était couchée et dormait à poings fermés, épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions.

Son escapade aux Cinq Pics semblait loin au Dragon. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il vivait tout comme Hyoga, intensément chaque nouveau jour de ces temps de paix.

Aucun de leurs compagnons n'avait émis de désapprobation et Athéna avait béni les deux couples à leur retour au Sanctuaire.

Ils avaient repris leur vie et Rozana n'avait même pas tiqué en découvrant son père dans les bras de son oncle un matin. Ils avaient alors cessé de faire chambre à part et aménagé la chambre de Shiryu pour Rozana.

Oh oui, il était heureux le Dragon. Dohko était un compagnon aimant et attentionné, il adorait sa fille et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, leurs corps les entraînaient vers des sommets d'amour plus beau que la veille. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux et parfois craignait même que ce soit trop de bonheur pour lui seul. Il fallait alors toute la sagesse de Dohko pour le persuader du contraire.

Pourtant il restait une ombre à ce merveilleux tableau, trois de ses compagnons filaient le parfait amour mais Seiya lui restait seul et cela contrariait Shiryu : il aurait tant voulu que son ami connaisse le même bonheur qu'eux quatre.

- Tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter pour lui, murmura Dohko à son oreille qui avait suivi son regard.  
>- Je voudrais tant qu'il soit heureux.<br>- Cela ne devrais plus tarder, lui répondit la Balance  
>- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Shiryu qui arrivait depuis peu à le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom :<br>- Regarde qui le couve des yeux et je peux t'affirmer qu'il le fait depuis un bon moment et Seiya n'y est pas aussi indifférent qu'il veut bien le faire croire.

Shiryu observa attentivement son ami qui tout en discutant avec Milo et Kanon, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers un autre chevalier qui lui le dévorait littéralement du regard :

- Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, dit-il.  
>- Jusqu'à maintenant, il était plus discret, mais je crois que ce soir devrait être un grand soir pour Pégase, si seulement Ikki se décidait à nous mettre un slow…<p>

A ce moment, justement un slow s'éleva des haut-parleurs, Shiryu put alors voir Aïola inviter Seiya qui accepta avec une légère couleur rosée sur le visage :

- Là, mon bonheur est complet, dit-il en entraînant Dohko sur la piste.

ooo000ooo

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps quand Rozana entra dans la chambre de son père et de son oncle, tirant derrière elle une peluche plus grande qu'elle qui atterrit sans ménagement sur les deux dormeurs enlacés :

- Bonjour ! cria la petite fille en sautant à son tour sur le lit.  
>- Rozana ! grogna Dohko en se redressant, alors que Shiryu ouvrait les yeux à son tour.<br>- J'ai quelque chose à te demander tonton Dohko, dit-elle très sérieusement.

Intrigué par son sérieux, les deux hommes regardèrent la petite fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda son père, inquiet.  
>- C'est par rapport à mon vœu, hier, dit-elle en se tordant les mains.<br>- Et il disait quoi ton vœu ? interrogea Dohko avec douceur en la prenant sur ses genoux.  
>- Je peux t'appeler Papa comme mon papa ?<p>

Les deux hommes restèrent muets de surprise.

- C'était ça mon vœu, avoir deux papas, reprit la petite fille.

Shiryu se ressaisit et regarda tendrement ses deux amours :

- Pour moi c'est d'accord si Dohko l'est, dit-il.  
>- Shiryu… dit simplement la Balance en les regardant tour à tour, trop ému pour ajouter un mot.<br>- Alors ? insista Rozana, plantant ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son père dans ceux de la Balance.  
>- Cela me ferait très plaisir, mon cœur, lui répondit celui-ci.<p>

Rozana lui sauta au cou et après un gros câlin sortit de la chambre pour répandre la bonne nouvelle dans tout le Sanctuaire en hurlant à tue-tête.

- J'ai deux papas ! J'ai deux papas !  
>- Dans dix minutes, tout le Sanctuaire est au courant, commenta Shiryu en souriant, puis en découvrant Dohko.<br>- Dohko, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
>- C'est de bonheur, bébé, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi heureux de toute ma longue vie. Mais Shunrei ?<br>- A mon avis, Rozana le lui a déjà demandé et ce n'est que justice pour toi.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Tu nous as élevé sa mère et moi et aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux…  
>- Shiryu…<br>- Je t'aime Dohko, Chevalier d'or de la Balance et ma fille me donne l'occasion de te prouver encore plus cet amour.  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime, Shiryu.<p>

Dohko, à court de mots, captura les lèvres du Dragon pour un tendre baiser. Pour lui aussi la vie s'annonçait belle avec son Dragon à aimer et une petite fille à élever. Son bonheur était parfait.

Fin

Voilà pour cette petite fic, merci de l'avoir lue.


End file.
